enderversefandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Dublin
Dr. Richard Dublin was the chief engineer of the Makarhu and an employee of Juke Limited.Earth Unaware He was first introduced in Earth Unaware. History Early Life Dublin was raised Catholic, and went to Mass three times a week with his mother. However, his father was abusive and she died without ever leaving him. Earth Unaware Dr. Dublin was assigned by Ukko Jukes to be the chief engineer aboard the Makarhu. The captain of the Makarhu was Lem Jukes, who decided after weeks of waiting to test the Glaser that Dublin was taking too long. To circumvent Dublin's power as chief engineer over the glaser project, Lem promoted Dr. Noloa Benyawe as chief of special operations. From this point on, Dublin didn't have ultimate power of deciding when the glaser was to be tested. After testing the glaser on a smaller and larger asteroid, Lem went to Weigh Station Four. On the Weigh Station, Dr. Dublin was captured and tortured by Verbatov for information. Dublin revealed the existence of the glaser to Verbatov. Verbatov decided to use the existence of the glaser as compensation for deeds done to him by Juke Limited. Dublin was given back to Lem by Verbatov, and shortly after came aboard the Makarhu for medical care. After the attack on the Formic scout ship, Dr. Dublin tried to rationalize the Formics' behavior based on the fact that the Formics most likely had a completely different social system than Earth's. Dublin's theories on the Formics led to Dr. Benyawe's concept that the Formics were simply planning on colonizing Earth. Dublin thought that the Formics seemed to be prepared for human contact, but Benyawe argued that this was a positive side effect of their technology. Earth Afire Eventually the Makarhu made its way back to Luna where Lem assigned Dublin and Benyawe to a new project during their free time. Dublin was asked to help Victor Delgado and Imala Bootstamp disguise a shuttle to board and destroy the Formic scout ship. Dublin and Benyawe proposed to Victor that they should add thrusters to some debris in order to open a gun door on the Formic ship. Victor agreed to the plan as long as the debris was manufactured by them in order to eliminate any outside variables.''Earth Afire'' Dublin and Benyawe helped build the decoy debris for Victor during their free time and helped attach it to the shuttle before Victor and Imala left on the mission to destroy the Formic ship. The Swarm Lem gave Dublin the position of Chief Engineer of the hull material project after the First Formic War. Dublin reported to Lem daily from the newly constructed Rings facility that circled the Formic scout ship. After the destruction of Copernicus, Dublin reported once again that the team had found no weapons or chemicals that could penetrate the hull of the Formic scout ship. During the call, Dublin and Lem discussed the gamma plasma, which was able to penetrate the Formic hull three years earlier. Dublin doubted the team would be able to contain the plasma for research, believing that the team would be no further along even if there were any gamma plasma left. Before ending the call with Lem, Dublin suggested that Lem should release the information on the hull to the civilian population in hopes that someone else would discover a possible material to breach to hull of the Formic ship.The Swarm As he finished talking with Lem on a conference holo, he went out to find Wilasanee Saowaluk. He took an unusual route past the cafeteria and found her eating breakfast. They discussed prayer and the actions of the Formics in the First Invasion, as well as Wila's theories on the existence of a Hive Queen. Dublin brought out a data cube and asked her to look over its contents and tell her what she understood of it. Eventually, Lem and Dr. Benyawe came to the Formic scout ship to test the new NanoCloud on the hull, using Wilasanee Saowaluk's theories on the hull's construction. Dublin met Lem and Benyawe on the garden of the ship, and he led them to the testing location. The group then entered a secondary room to watch the test, which did not work due to the silicon casing around the nanobots. Lem ordered Dublin to find a temporary launching solution for the Nanobots. Several minutes later Dublin and his team came back with a solution, which worked. Upon activating, the NanoCloud worked, but it took longer than expected to effectively deconstruct the hull. Personality Dublin was described as someone who would not know when his candor would come off as offensive. Trivia Quotes References Category:Enderverse Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Earth Unaware